<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Ivo by AshyWizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214383">Little Ivo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyWizard/pseuds/AshyWizard'>AshyWizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Childhood, Gen, Loneliness, Sad with a Happy Ending, i just had to write one sad robotnik story i'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyWizard/pseuds/AshyWizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Ivo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the corner of nowhere and forever, a small, frail town that stood, where opportunity was scarce and joy was invisible to the naked eye. Rolling in from the west was a menacing storm that could wipe the town from existence with a single gust of wind, like the big bad wolf from the ever so famous story read to an innocent child at bedtime.</p><p>Little Ivo never liked those stories. He never understood why the other kids despised the wolf so much. Perhaps all the wolf wanted was to befriend the pigs, but his stupid fangs got in the way. They could never see past his big, bad fangs.</p><p>Thunder hummed in the distance as Little Ivo knelt in the sandbox, tinkering with his remote control truck he got for Christmas three years ago. Its once vivid red paint was now faded and peeling off. Its motor had died months ago, and he was sure he could fix it. He ignored the sounds of rowdy kids playing man hunt in the field. He didn't care to play those games, not when he could work on his projects, for they kept him busy. Besides, it's not like they wanted him to play anyway. They reveled in excluding him, only calling upon him when they needed a punching bag.</p><p>He wished, though, that he had someone to help him build his contraptions. But that help would never come, for his fangs were too cruel. He was always the big, bad wolf.</p><p>If they see what I can do, maybe they will like me, he thought as he idly scratched at the paint.</p><p>He was at the peak of concentration when two pairs of dirt ridden shoes stepped into the undisturbed sand in front of him. He refused to look up. He knew who they belonged to, the burly twin boys who ruled junior high with their juvenile malice.</p><p>"Hey, <em>Robuttnik</em>," one of the twins teased, "we're gonna play monster hunt and we need someone to play the beast."</p><p>Little Ivo ignored them. He knew what that meant, remembering the last time they chased him to the reservoir like a helpless animal and nearly threw him into the depths.</p><p>The burly twins didn't like being ignored, and they wouldn't take no for an answer. One of them wrestled the truck from his hands before holding it above his head so Little Ivo couldn't reach it.</p><p>"You want it back, shrimpy?"</p><p>Little Ivo jumped as high as he could, but he couldn't reach the height of the obnoxious eighth grader. On his seventh jump, his fingertips grazed the truck's front left tire, but before he could grasp it, the burly twin tossed it onto the ground, where it was smashed to bits beneath the rugged sneakers of the other.</p><p>The burly twins laughed at his distraught face and shoved him back into the sand. The ugly vibrations of their boisterous laughter echoed in his ears. He dove forward to snatch up the remnants of his only toy and dashed out of the schoolyard. He ran until he couldn't hear the piercing squeak of the swings. He ran until he couldn't hear the children joyously playing tag. He ran until he couldn't feel their laughter tickling his ankles. And he did not stop until he reached his late father's shed, and locked the door behind him.</p><p>He was alone again, and it ate at his heart, but he was soon comforted by the familiar surroundings. Gadgets and gizmos, tools and computers he spent his prolonged alone time tinkering with. He carefully placed his mangled truck on the cluttered desk, in front of the small frame holding his father's picture.</p><p>He then unveiled his latest project, a small, humanoid robot half his height with a thin, skeletal frame laced with wires, cartoonish large gloves for hands, and a dented tin bowl on its head. The name "ORBOT 1.0" was written in sharpie on its head.</p><p>Like a tiny magician, he began his work with a practiced swiftness. His recent troubles faded with the growing intensity of his focus. He was so close to his goal. Two years of relentless programming and mechanical adjustments had all led up to that very moment. If it didn't work, he would be forced to give up. ORBOT was stubborn. It wouldn't wake up. It wouldn't respond.</p><p>He tapped its head. "Come on, Orbot." </p><p>Rain pelted with anger on the shabby, metal roof as the afternoon progressed. The time finally came that he felt he was done and he activated the robot. Its eyes lit up, emitting through the carefully cut holes of the soda can.</p><p>"Hello, Orbot," he said with a twinge of hope.</p><p>The robot stared, but it didn't say a word. Little Ivo's shoulders slumped. He knew it was time to give up. He knew this was a lost cause. He hated feeling such failure, the pang guilt in his chest, for it was a reminder that he couldn't finish what his father started. Tears streamed down his face as he watched the robot's eyes flicker off. He spilled a shaky sob into his hands, remembering the sound of his toy truck getting crushed. His last reminder of his father.</p><p>As he sat in the dim light of his father's shed, the weight of the sky on his head, a ferocious bolt of lightning struck the transformer box across the street of his house and surged the entire block's electric grid. It shook the shed  and the light bulb that hunt above Little Ivo's head shattered. Startled, he met the bright, blue eyes of the stubborn robot.</p><p>He stared for a moment before summoning the urge to speak. With a shaky voice, he said, "Hello, Orbot."</p><p>After three discouraging seconds of silence, a polite but slightly distorted voice emitted from its speaker.</p><p>"Hello. What's your name?"</p><p>Little Ivo gasped with excitement. "Call me Ivo."</p><p>"It's lovely to meet you, Ivo. My name's Orbot." Its eyes flickered. "Do you want to be friends?"</p><p>"Yes!" He couldn't contain his joy any longer. With vivacious spirit, he did a jump in the air to celebrate. When he landed, he slipped and fell onto his back. After realizing what just happened, he erupted in laughter.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Ivo?"</p><p>"I feel like I can take on the world."</p><p>Orbot's eyes sparked with curiosity. "Why?"</p><p>Happiness illuminated on Little Ivo's face as the rain subsided and the sun peeked from behind a fluffy cloud. His heart was doing jumping jacks and he felt light as a feather.</p><p>"Because I finally have a friend."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>